What If
by LoveLifeArmy
Summary: If you love someone you shouldn't, do you listen to your heart or your head?


Chapter One

'She didn't love me, she loved the idea of me' Michael thought to himself as he sat lonely in his car. He glanced over at the passenger seat, which Chrissie was sat in this morning. He could still smell her scent, sweet and a scent he truly loved. He could still see her smile, the way he hair would fall perfectly and the way her eyes twinkled. The way she would play with his short hair, the way her lips went perfectly with his. Could he really just let her walk away? Could he really live the rest of his life with a dull ache in his heart?

"Come on Michael, don't give up so easy" he shouted to himself as he slammed down on the steering wheel. Memories of last night came flooding his mind, and he shook his head violently trying to get the images out of his head.

-Flashback-

Her hands were softly playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck, and her lips were locked with his. Their tongues danced together, and their heartbeats beating as one. Their bodies joined together, no space between them. Michael whispering softly in to her ear, telling her everything was going to be fine, telling her he was always going to right here, telling her he loved her.

-End of Flashback-

'I told her i loved her. God dammit! How stupid was i' Michael thought to himself as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks. He then made up his mind, he had to hear it from her, he had to hear her say she didn't love him. He jumped from his car and ran as fast as he could to catch her, he couldn't let her go, not yet.

"Taxi!" Chrissie shouted as she managed to flag down a taxi. The driver got out to help her with her bags as she took one last look at Holby City. The memories it held, the good ones and the bad ones.

"Are you ready love?" the driver asked her politely.

"Yeah, am ready" and with that she stepped in to the taxi.

Before she had a chance to close the door she heard someone shouting her name. Her heart began to beat faster as she recognized the voice and who it belonged to. She then saw Michael jump in front of the taxi, stopping it from going anywhere. What was he doing? Did he not get her letter?

"Get out-of-the-way you idiot!" the taxi driver yelled out.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to Chrissie" he replied, and as Chrissie studied his face she could see that tears had fallen, and this made her wince. "Please Chrissie, just five minutes". Chrissie told the driver to wait and got out to see what he would want to talk about, she explained everything in the letter.

"I'm going Michael, so make this quick" she said, not daring herself to look him in the eye.

"I need to know whether you meant it, about not loving me" he replied, forcing her to look at him. But just looking at him made her want to confess all, but she couldn't. She snatched her face away from him and cruelly said.

"I've never felt anything towards you Michael, and last night was just sex. Meaningless."

Tears reformed in his eyes, forcing him to look away from her. He didn't want her seeing him so weak, but he failed to notice that she also had tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more to do than to give him the tightest hug ever, but something was stopping her.

"Okay" he said wiping the fallen tears.."I just want you to know one thing though, these last few days I've spent with you have been the best few days of my life, and that smile of yours, god I'll never forget that. Chrissie Williams, i love you" and with that he walked off, leaving Chrissie stood there in complete tears. She turned and climbed back in to the taxi, looking back towards Michael who never looked back once. Her head was telling her to forget him, move away with Daniel and forget all about Holby City and the amazing Michael Spence, yet her heart was crying out for him. It was only yesterday she truly let herself believe these feelings for Michael were a lot greater than the ones she held for Sacha. God, Sacha, she did love him, but her heart was beating for Michael. She couldn't do it, she couldn't walk away from him and let him live the rest of his life believing she didn't love him, when really she did. No, this time so was going to listen to her heart.

"Stop the taxi please" she softly said, and the taxi came to a sudden halt. She quickly jumped out, slamming the door behind her and shouting "Michael!"

Michael flipped round after hearing his name and saw Chrissie stood there, a huge smile whipped across her face. And the words Michael was about to hear were the words he wasn't expecting..

"Michael, i love you too" she announced with happy tears falling down her face this time. She started running towards him, when reaching him, he scooped her off her feet and began twirling her around planting wet kisses all over her.

"You mean it?" he asked, not quite believing it yet. Chrissie wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a slow, passionate kiss on to his lips. Both unaware of the crowd and both unaware of Sacha, watching from a window with tears streaming down his face.

"Michael Spence i love you" she said, both smiling and happy tears streaming down their faces. "So will you move away with me and Daniel?"

First Holby City fanfic, and i really love Michael and Chrissie. Hope you've liked it, please tell me if you want me to continue and anything you don't like about it.x


End file.
